Under the Dome (Fan Fiction)
by DomeLover
Summary: Laurie is stuck under the Dome with her brother, Eli. She meets the notorious Barbie. Events under the Dome unravel and truths and secrets come out. Laurie is faced to things she never imagined and people she never thought she would face. Barbie/OC. Rated M for a reason, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Under the Dome. I do own my OCs Laurie Thunder and Eli Thunder!**

**Enjoy, review please!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pasta Bag

Laurie squinted. The skin around her eyes folded as her eyes narrowed on the invisible barrier that separated her from the rest of the world. A tentative step forward, a harsh gulp of saliva and the young woman was standing mere inches from the barrier. Her eyes skid over it, narrowing on its impressive invisibility, its height and width. It went exactly all around Chester's Mill. Without realizing it, Laurie's mouth had dropped open in admiration. A hysteric barked laughed escaped her lips and she bent over. She laughed hysterically for what seemed like a minute or two. Her stomach felt like it would burst right out of her abdomen and she held it frantically. She needed her stomach.

What was ironic was that Laurie had planned to leave for Westlake that morning. She always did on a Friday morning. The library in Westlake was way better than the one in Chester's Mill. When her laughter calmed, she sighed and rested her forearm against the... whatever it was.

Immediately, a shock zapped through her skin and burned through her arm like a benzine fire. She recoiled with a loud curse and held her arm to her chest. Surprised and astonished, the young woman trailed her eyes onto the barrier and frowned. Had it just shocked her? What a bitch! Again, impressed by her own humor, the girl bent over with laughter. If someone was watching her they'd think she was crazy, a girl laughing to herself by that thing. Well, except Eli, who was standing right beside her with a scared-as-shit look on his child face. "What's so funny?" he asked, voice sharp. He trailed his striking green eyes up and down Laurie's arm and scowled.

"That piece of shit shocked me," responded the sister, voice suddenly calm and sinister. Eli quirked a brow at her vocabulary and huffed. Laurie noticed and ruffled his thick, sandy blond hair. "Don't talk like me, ok, little brother?" she asked, voice filled with humor. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter," he sighed. "Mom and dad are on the other side of the Dome."

"The Dome?" Laurie questioned, turning on her heels and walking with Eli back towards the house. Eli nodded frantically.

"That's what Big Jim called it on the radio," he squeaked, admiration in his voice. Laurie bit the insides of her cheeks, feeling the sour feeling build up in her chest.

Laurie never liked Big Jim. He was a manipulating son of a bitch. His son was walking straight into his tracks, sadly. Every time Big Jim was around Laurie, the young woman would get a bad feeling about him, like a vibe. She knew he was using the town to his own will, for his own good. He became city counselor just to get a shot at ruling this shit hole known as Chester's Mill. However, Eli admired Big Jim, to Laurie's greatest fury. Eli would _never _be like Big Jim.

"Hey, I thought we could run by the store and get some pasta," Laurie said, totally stepping over the Dome subject. Eli smirked and clapped his hands.

"Do we still have mom's spaghetti sauce?" he asked giving his sister a toothy grin that she returned halfheartedly.

"Yep, frozen in the basement freezer," she answered, crossing the street and making her way towards the store. Eli trudged along, skipping occasionally to keep up with Laurie's long legs.

Entering the store, Laurie waved at clerk and made her way to the back. She saw from the corner of her eyes, the clerk make his way closer to her. The town knew about Laurie's little rebellious attitude. They knew she stole things, vandalized once in a while and disrespected the rules. It wasn't a secret that Laurie Thunder had stolen the new glasses at the mart in seventh grade. So, when clerks saw the Thunder kid (as they called her and her brother), they immediately got suspicious. However, Laurie was smarter than the clerks.

Over the years, as her brother grew, they developed a plan. While Laurie stole the show in the stores and clerks were watching her every move, Eli would sneak in a the stuff they needed in his bag. So, while Laurie checked the drinks in the back, she eyed Eli as he slipped the pasta bag in his school bag. Laurie did feel a tiny wee bit bad about participating in stealing with her younger brother. Well, he wasn't that young, only fifteen.

"Need anything, Thunder?" the clerk's loud voice boomed. Laurie turned on her heels, lip stuck between her front teeth. She skipped towards the fat clerk and giggled.

"I'm actually looking for picture frames," she lied, but obviously, the clerk didn't know. He shook his head.

"We are a grocery store here, head to the mart and try your luck there," he groaned, moving back to the front desk as Laurie made her way to the door. Eli slipped in next to her and gave her a toothy grin. "Have a nice day, Thunder!" the clerk called out just as the siblings were exiting the store.

Stepping outside the store, Laurie was blinded for a second. She frowned and avoided the sun, eyes falling onto a parked car that hadn't been there before. And leaning against it was a man.

He was tall and built, army-like built, attractively built. He was obviously older than Laurie, she could tell by the thin blond beard around his small but full mouth. His hair was the same color as his beard, sandy blond with a hint of brown in them. Although his skin was fairly white, his eyes stuck out. Striking blue, round and piercing. They sat under perfectly lined eyebrows and dug holes into whoever looked into them. What Laurie hadn't noticed was that the blue eyes were staring straight into her's. "I saw that," the man said in a stern, confident voice. Laurie was glued to the ground, unable to think or speak. He was gorgeous, but there was something about him that made Laurie want to punch his guts out.

"Saw what?" she asked in a brutal voice. Composing herself, she straightened and stared daggers into the stranger's eyes. He smirked, looking from Laurie to Eli and back. Suddenly, like he was receiving a shock, he reached back into his jacket and took out a cigarette and a lighter. He held the cigarette to his lips, cupped the tip with his left hand and lit it with his right hand. Shaking his hand and replacing the lighter in his pocket, he took a drag and took the cigarette away from his lips as he blew smoke out.

"I saw the kid steal a bag of pasta," the stranger finally said. Laurie quirked a brow. She'd never seen this man before. Who was he?

"Well you skip over the introductions, don't ya?" she sarcastically threw his way. He took another drag of the intoxicating nicotine before blowing out some more smoke. He wore a thin green jacket, black t-shirt under and light blue jeans. He completed his look with track boots lazily laced.

"Well you avoid the subject, don't ya?" he threw back, using his best Laurie voice. He chuckled when he saw Laurie's face fall. Before Laurie could defend herself, he was standing and had walked to step her way. "Look, girl, just give the bag back to the store, or pay for it," he ordered in a harsh tone. Laurie's jaw clenched and she felt Eli twitch for the bag beside her.

"Who the hell are you to order me around like this?" the young woman spat, frowning and squinting her eyes as she eyed the stranger up and down. "You have no say over me, so get out of my way or so God help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" the man interrupted, eyes angry. "Hit me?" a chuckled rumbled out of his chest as he took in another drag of his cigarette. Laurie felt the sweet anger bubble up inside her as she scrutinized the stranger's face. He was confident, too confident. Like he thought everybody would abide by his word. _Huh,_ Laurie thought. _This sucker doesn't know me._

In a movement so quick it took both the stranger and Eli by surprise, Laurie had kicked the man in the balls and had grabbed the back off Eli's back. Dashing for the other side of the street, Laurie turned to see the man doubled over with his hand on his crotch and Eli just standing there with his mouth opened. "Eli, run!" the young woman shouted to her younger sibling. Eli made a hesitant move and Laurie had to stop. "Run!" she yelled again, and this time her brother was off, running in the opposite direction she was going. However, it had given time for the stranger to to straighten up, and he was staring straight at her. "Shit," she mumbled, jumping on the balls of her feet as she took off.

Laurie knew the man was following her, she could hear him. His boots made loud clanging noises on the sidewalk, and he was _fast. _The girl held the bag in her right hand as she dashed around the corner of the mart and down the lane, aiming for the park. Something the young woman had mastered was the art of climbing trees. Speeding down the lane, the young woman hurriedly strapped the bag over her back and used both arms to increase her speed.

When her sneakers hit the soft grass of the park, she didn't waste time to throw herself at a tree. Immediately, her hands went up and her feet pushed her so she could grab onto a low branch. Her breathing rasped in her throat and she felt like her heart would hammer right out of her chest. Groaning, she made her way onto the first branch, already jumping onto the higher one. The bark ripped through the soft skin on her hands, blood pooling out of the wounds.

When she least expected it, a hand wrapped around her ankle and she was being propelled into the air. For a second, she was in mid air, eyes wide with fear of the shock her body would feel after falling. She fell from trees before, but always on her side, never on her back. Her thick, dark curls were flying around her tanned face as dark brown eyes watched as the branches fell from her grip.

Her body hit the grass with a sickening thudding sound and the breath left her lungs in a loud gasp. For a brief moment, the girl couldn't breathe, eyes wide and neck bobbing, begging for air. Her lungs burned and when the tickle of oxygen patted her lungs, she gasped loudly and rolled onto her side, coughing. The pastas were obviously ruined.

A pair of black, lazily tied track boots appeared before her eyes. She scanned her dark orbs up and met the satisfied face of the stranger. He bent down so his face was mere inches from hers. "And now for formal introductions," he said, extending his hand to her face. "I'm Dale Barbara, but people call me Barbie," when he saw that Laurie wasn't taking his hand, he took hers and lifted her up on her feet. She yelped in surprise.

His hand left hers in a friction of rough skin against soft. He stepped back, reached into the neck of his t-shirt and pulled out dog-tags. "Also got military background, so don't try to mess with me again," he grumbled, dumping his tags into his shirt and looking around. Laurie could feel her anger like a heavy wave of hot lava falling over her. She clenched her jaw, the muscle protruding. Although, the man seemed to find her reaction amusing since he chuckled.

"I'm guess Barbie is for the blonde hair?" Laurie spat. Barbie's face fell and he quirked a brow.

"Is that the best you have?" he asked sarcastically, cocking his head to the side. Laurie bit her lip hard and resisted the urge to send her foot back between his legs. It was so tempting since he was standing legs shoulder width apart. "Don't even think about kicking me in the balls again," he groaned, obviously catching onto the girl's plan.

"It's not like you have any anyways," the girl mumbled back. "Felt like I was kicking air when I kicked you," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Barbie huffed.

"Let's not talk about my balls, alright?" he replied. Laurie shrugged and glazed her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about anyways," she threw back. Barbie ignored her comment about his genitals and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to give that pasta bag back," he said, pointing a finger to the bag on Laurie's shoulders.

"They're ruined anyways," she replied, shrugging. Barbie sighed.

"Alright, but you have to give me something to make me shut up," he said. Laurie's heart jumped. Oh no, this fucker wasn't asking for freaking sexual favors for a freaking pasta bag!? The young woman's hands fell to her sides and balled up into fists. She was ready to fight whatever this weirdo brought.

"And what would that be?" she asked through clenched teeth. Barbie smirked and huffed, his chest heaving up in a quick motion.

"Your name," he answered. Relief washed over the girl as she sighed internally.

"Landon," she replied. Well, she obviously wasn't giving him her real name. He cocked his head and squint his eyes.

"You don't look like a Landon," he mumbled, mostly for himself. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," she groaned. "Can you just drop it? It's just a bag of pasta," a whine escaped her voice and she let her weight fall onto her right hip. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

"You still stole, girl," Barbie objected. Laurie threw her hands up, groaned out and turned. She started for her home, wanting to leave this strange man behind. This whole situation was ridiculous. All that for a bag of pasta, come on! "Hey, where you think you going, girl?" he shouted after her.

"Home, you moron!" she shouted back, not caring to turn to face him. "And my name's Laurie!" she angrily shouted to him. Her angered march carried her all the way onto the edge of the street and down the sidewalk until the park was out of her view.

Laurie was so angry. First, the pasta was ruined so no supper tonight. Second, some idiot stranger threw her out of tree causing her to probably injure her back. Third, that Dome thing around the town. And lastly, she had no clue where her brother was. He was too intelligent to run home if he thought Barbie had been chasing him. Laurie was only halfway down the lane when she heard a loud car horn right behind her.

She spun with a deep frown and scowl. The same dark car followed her, sparkling in the sunlight. And that damn Barbie guy was sticking half of his body out the window. He looked at her with a strangely calm look and stopped the car right in front of her. "Let me drive you home," he said. Laurie groaned out.

"Get lost!" she shouted, turning on her heels.

"I'm serious!" shouted back Barbie. "You're limping!" he was right. Laurie's back was hurting and her right leg was in bad shape. But she could handle herself.

"I'm not a little princess who can't handle herself," she threw back, turning her head side ways as she saw the car follow her.

"I'm serious, get in," he repeated. Laurie sighed heavily.

"Why?" she asked. "You feel bad for throwing a girl out of a tree?"

"I had to," he replied. "You stole a pasta bag," he chuckled. Laurie's brown eyes closed and she stopped in her tracks, the car stopping beside her.

"Fine," she groaned. The only reason she was accepting a ride from a total stranger, who could turn out to be a serial killer, was to get him off her back. She stepped around the car and got into the passenger seat. She sneaked a look at the driver and groaned silently.

"What's your full name?" he asked, stepping on the gas pedal and jerking the car forward.

"Thunder," the girl groaned, pointing the way to her house.

"Are you from Chester's Mill or just passing by?" he asked, turning his head to her while he held the wheel with his left hand.

"I've lived here all my life," the girl whined, eyes glued to the passenger window. Dale nodded and looked back forward. "You?"

"Oh, just passing by," he said in an almost sinister voice. Laurie turned to him with a frown and a suspicious feeling. "Was about to leave when this thing came down," he grumbled.

"The Dome," Laurie stated, looking down at her hands carefully folded in her lap. Barbie nodded. Strange man he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from Under the Dome. I do own my OCs Laurie and Eli Thunder. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Deputy

Still three days and that damn Dome hadn't come down. The army was surrounding it's perimeter with strange gadgets and all the army stuff. Laurie hadn't seen Barbie since the day he threw her out of that tree. She had gained a bruise on the right side of her back due to that encounter. That damn Barbie guy had also sprained her ankle, causing her to have to stay in the house for three days straight. Still no sigh of parents and already, the people of Chester's Mill were going crazy.

Laurie stepped out of her house, closing the door silently as not to wake her brother. In the early light of approaching dawn, Laurie was only a dark figure moving down the street, her bag giving a lump to the dark shadow. She walked fast, head straight and ears attentive. People had apparently broken in the store, stole everything, rioted, stole gas, and apparently the town was a disaster. Well, Laurie was about to go find out.

Wearing a dark t-shirt with a black, leather coat over it, made the brunette immune to the chilly wind. Her legs adorned dark jeans and she was wearing her black boots. Her hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and her bangs fell each side of her forehead. Her face was serious, war-like almost. She was on a mission to go find something to eat and drink for their stock of food was getting short.

Laurie had to admit that she missed her parents. Although they weren't fan of her rebellious attitude and threatened to kick her out when she turned eighteen, she still loved them. Even though she yelled and shouted to them the contrary, her parents were still the only ones who knew her completely, and she loved them like she loved Eli. With them being gone to Westlake three days ago, they were trapped out when the Dome came down. No one from the outside had been able to approach the Dome, as Laurie could see, so she hadn't seen her parents in four days.

When the brunette stepped into the town square, her whole body came to a halt. It was total chaos. Trash lay scattered everywhere on the ground, tin cans rolling loudly on the cement in the wind. Abandoned and vandalized cars sat in the middle of the street, doors opened and windows bashed in. Store windows were crashed, hangers ripped off and signs totally destroyed. Everything was dark and somber, dead and chaotic. Gas tanks sat empty in the streets, store shelves were emptied out and cashiers were rummaged through. From what Laurie could see through windows, the people of Chester's Mill had totally robbed the stores. _This is worse than what I would do, _Laurie thought, internally chuckling.

She moved forward, stepping over trash as she went on. Her legs carried her all the way to the grocery store and she peaked inside. Obviously, like she had anticipated, the whole stole was robbed and empty. The fridge doors rocked on their hangers and the shelves had been bashed in. The desk at which the clerk had been standing three days ago was broken, like someone had smashed a hammer on it. If Laurie tried, she could probably scavenge something from the floor or the leftovers on the shelves.

With a sigh of despair, the girl walked in, boots scrunching the broken glass. The Dome had caused all this chaos. Without it, the people of Chester's Mill would be totally fine and not out of their minds. Carefully, Laurie walked to the back, eyes scanning every empty shelf. Her hands rummaged through empty boxes, empty shelves, empty, empty, everything was all empty!

A loud groan rang through the store. Laurie was getting anxious. Her bag was still empty when she stepped out of the store and headed for the mart. No luck there either. Everything had been either robbed or destroyed. A fire had evidently broke out on the cashier desk and an empty fire extinguisher sat beside it. Everything left in the mart was pointless crap, not food. So, Laurie decided to try her luck at the diner.

Rose's diner was on the other street. If Laurie stuck to the shadows outside, she would be fine with avoiding anyone who wondered around at 5:30 in the morning. The wind blew her ponytail in all directions when she stepped out of the mart. She looked around the empty street at all the destroyed shit before making her way down the lane. She crossed the street, rounded the corner and stepped onto the other street that looked exactly like the one before. The diner sat three buildings down across from her. She jogged lightly to the diner and crept up to the door. It ringed silently when Laurie opened it and stepped inside.

The diner was groggy, vandalized and robbed. Why had Laurie been so hopeful that this place would be stocked with food? Obviously people thought the same thing as her. The front window was broken, the curtains ripped off the door and the counter was littered with trash. Tables over turned and chairs thrown in all directions. Water and food spilled on the floor and not to mention the odd little speckle of blood on the corner of one table. Laurie walked in deeper and looked towards the back room. She just hoped Rose had left before whoever did this had came around.

Dashing to the back room, Laurie thrust the huge fridge opened and almost cried out in joy. It was stocked! Laurie did let out a small happy cry and jumped up. Her bag was immediately on the floor and she was piling in food at full speed. She couldn't believe she'd ever find food this interesting to steal! Well this wasn't stealing when everything else in this town was robbed, right?

When her bag was filled to the top, the brunette zipped it up and swung it over her shoulders. She grunted at the weight and headed for the front counter. She reached down for the jug of water and poured some in a half broken glass. Gulping down the warm water, she heard a voice. "Stealing again, Thunder?"

With a jump of surprise, the girl knocked the glass against the counter and jerked her head to the voice. From the far corner of the diner, a dark figure emerged. Ruffled black hair, dark eyes circled with dark circles. A bruise on the left cheek, a busted lip. Tall and built, although young and familiar. "Wes?" Laurie asked with a frown. The young man appeared from the shadows holding a bloodied baseball bat. He was high as a kite.

Laurie's eyebrows shot up when she saw the blood on the bat and the sickening look to Wes's face. He cocked his head sideways and smirked at her. "I wanted that food," he stated, biting his lower lip.

"There's enough left for you, Wes," Laurie replied, backing up with her hands up by her face as she felt the fear creep up her spine. She shivered when he pointed the bloodied bat at her.

"Gimme the bag, Laurie," he ordered, eyes widening as he eyed her mischievously. Laurie gulped in fear.

"You know I can't do that, Wes," she said. The only reason why she hadn't dropped the bag and darted already was because she needed the food. Wes growled.

"Give me the fucking bag, Laurie!" he growled, the noise seeming to come deep from within his chest.

Laurie surprised herself and Wes when she threw the glass his way. It hit him in the neck and he howled. Laurie just had time to see blood ooze out from his neck before she was dashing for the door. She slipped on the broken window glass, got up and darted out the door. She heard Wes roar her name, but she didn't stop. With her eyes bulging out of their sockets, the brunette zoomed down the street. The chilly wind ripped at her face as her heart hammered rapidly against her breast bone. Her breathing rasped the faster and farther she went.

She was aiming for the police station. With Wes still running after her and roaring her name, Duke wouldn't hesitate to lock him up until this Dome came down. Surely, Duke and Linda had their share of anecdotes with Laurie, but they would help her, right? She just wished someone was there at the early hours of morning.

When her body connected with the doors of the sheriffs station, she was quick at yelling. "Duke!Linda!" she yelled, drowning the roars of Wes coming her way. She hammered against the doors loudly and hard just like her heart was doing to her chest. Wes yelled her name again, obviously closer. She looked back, whining nervously. She pulled against the doors, pushed, banged against it and yelled. "DUKE! LINDA!" Wes was closer and he would get her if someone didn't help now. Tears pricked her eyes just as she continued to hysterically bang against the doors.

Suddenly, a light switched on in the hall. A manly shadow appeared and walked towards the doors. Relief washed through the brunette like a wave of warm, cozy comfort. She smiled and sighed. "Duke!" she shouted. But the face that appeared on the other side of the door wasn't Duke. It was Barbie.

His blond hair was disheveled and he wore only a grey t-shirt with pajama shorts. His dog tags were securely dumped in his shirt. "Laurie?" he said through the door, his voice muffled by the glass. He looked tired with dark circles under his warm blue eyes. Before Laurie could say anything, Wes roared out her name again. She jumped and looked back, heart speeding up again. "What's going on?" Barbie asked.

"Let me in!" she shouted, eyes bugling out as she turned back to the door. Barbie frowned and unlocked the door. Immediately Laurie barged in with a gasp, turned and locked the door. She stood by the glass and looked at the darkened streets. Even behind the glass she could still hear Wes yelling her name. When she saw his dark figure emerge from around the corner, she fell to the floor and cried out.

"Laurie, what's going on?" Barbie repeated, crouching down beside her. Laurie snapped her head up in fear.

"Wes wanted my food, I said no and he's after me," she started. "He's high as a kite, probably drunk too, he's got a baseball bat and I think he hurt someone because the bat is full of blood. I was at the diner and I-I stole some food from the fridge and he was there and-" Barbie interrupted her by putting his large hand over her mouth. It's then that she pieced all the things together.

"Why are you here?" she asked when he took his hand off. Barbie look to his left and went for the gun safe. He rolled the number thingy and it opened. He grabbed a handgun and holstered it to his waist. If she wasn't scared, Laurie would of found it funny to see Barbie strap a gun to his pajama shorts. "Why are you carrying a gun?" she asked, voice hysteric. Everything was so bizarre!

"Because Linda made me a deputy," he answered, eyes glued to the outside world. Another roar of Wes sounded and then silence.

"What's Duke say about this?" Laurie snapped. Barbie looked down at her and sighed.

"Duke's dead."

"What?" Laurie spat, sitting up on her haunches. Barbie shrugged.

"People die in times like these," was his strange answer. Duke was dead. The man that had always given her a second chance for everything was dead. It was kind of sad. Laurie wondered how Linda handled that.

"So, Linda made you deputy?" Laurie asked just as Barbie came back down to crouch beside her. He smelled like axe.

"Yeah," he answered, bringing his burning gaze down to her's. Laurie frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I got military background and I'm probably the only one around here, except for Junior and Carter, that hasn't gone crazy," he answered. Laurie nodded. "Where you been these past three days?" he asked, chuckling.

"I've been at home with a sprained ankle because some moron threw me out of the tree," she grumbled back. Wes's roar broke their little conversation. Barbie stiffened beside her and got to his feet.

"Stay here until I come back, ok?" he ordered. Laurie nodded and Barbie was heading out the door, gun leveled at eye level. She got to her knees to lock the door and then slid down against it. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against her knees. A sigh blew out of her mouth and she relaxed. Everything was so strange and scary now, since the Dome.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. Laurie got to her feet nervously. Barbie was holding Wes by the bicep. The latter one had his hands zip tied behind his back and his head hung low. Barbie wore a concentrated look on his face as Laurie unlocked the door and held it open for the deputy to haul Wes in. "Crashed the moment I punched him in the face," Barbie grunted as he carried the body down the hall, the brunette walking behind him.

He made his way knowingly down two halls until the trio came to the holding cells. Barbie threw Wes in the first one, his body thumping against the cemented floor, but he remained motionless. The ex-military locked the cell and threw the keys on the desk by the door, and the pair walked out into the main hall.

"So, new deputy in town?" Laurie joked as she followed Barbie into another room. A sleeping bag lay on the floor with a pillow and a huge, green bag beside it. Barbie went to the desk in the room and upholstered his weapon. He set it on the wood and turned back to Laurie with crossed arms.

"A thank you would be appreciated," he said. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"What were you doing in the streets at five in the morning?" Dale asked, frowning down at the brunette. Laurie bit her lip and looked away.

"I was looking for food, anything to scavenge," she said, pointing to the bag still over her shoulders. Barbie nodded.

"Well, now that I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep, thanks," he said sarcastically, sighing.

"Alright, well I got to go back home now," Laurie said, turning to the door.

"Wait," Barbie said. "You can't go back out there alone, I'll drive you," he crouched down to rummage through his bag, muscles in his biceps protruding. Laurie couldn't keep herself from starring at the tanned skin and the bumps of his muscles. Barbie caught her eyes and she looked away quickly, while he shook his head with a smile.

Laurie stepped out of the room to let Barbie change. She wouldn't of minded having stayed in there while he did, but he insisted she step out of the room. When he stepped out, he wore a dark leather jacket, a white tee and dark washed jeans. He yawned in his hand and pulled out a set of car keys. "You still have a car?" the brunette asked.

"Cruiser," he answered between yawns. "God, how can you wake up this early so easily?" he asked as he held the door for Laurie to pass through. The chilly wind rocked her ponytail side to side. He looked at her for a second before turning his gaze away.

"Trust me, it wasn't that easy," she replied with a chuckle.

The pair got into the cruiser and drove down the streets with a lot of trouble. Due to all the shit lying around, the cruiser couldn't get passed and Barbie had to roll over things to get through. Laurie couldn't stop staring at his hands and arms, since he had rolled the sleeves of his jacket up. She admired cautiously the small, blond hairs on his forearms, the tanned skin giving them a honey glow. His hands, large and manly. Her cheeks warmed up and she darted her eyes away when Barbie caught her looking. "How old are you, Laurie?" he asked. Laurie gulped.

"Nineteen, I'll be twenty in four months," she replied. "You?"

"Twenty-seven," he replied quietly. Well, he was a bit older than Laurie had thought.

The rest of the drive was in utter silence. Looking at the streets, Laurie was glad she had gotten a ride back home. Or else, she would of been scared shitless. And without Barbie, Wes would still be out there and he could have hurt Laurie. Question is, who did he hurt with that baseball bat? Well, with the dome there wasn't anyway of figuring it out through DNA analysis. Speaking of the Dome...

"Do you know anything about the Dome?" Laurie asked when the cruiser rolled up to her front parking. Barbie rose his brows and shook his head.

"Nothing at all, like the rest of us here," he replied, his voice low. Laurie nodded and got out of the car. Before closing the door, she bent down so she could see Barbie inside. He looked up to her with his right hand sitting on the passenger seat.

"Thanks again," she told him quietly, before slamming the door shut and dashing for the front door of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of Under the Dome. I do own my OCs Laurie and Eli Thunder. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Clean Up

Dale Barbara sat in the cruiser and stared out the windshield at the closing door of the house he had just dropped the girl at. Laurie Thunder. She _was _good looking, not his exact type, but good looking. Barbie liked blondes, fresh blondes that made his head turn and go crazy. He liked the type of girls that when they walked into a room, his pants would feel too tight because he felt the instant need of them. He loved the girls who gave him the look that said, "I know you want me, and I want you too." That's what had happened with Andrea Miller, the last blonde he took to a hotel in a town he didn't even remember the name. She just swept in the diner and trailed her pretty blue eyes on him, winked and sat down at the table across from him so he could get the perfect angle look of her breasts. And she did have big ones.

It took only a half hour of glances for the big breasted blonde girl to make her way over the Barbie's table. The ex-military took one last swing of his alcoholic beverage and grazed his eyes up to hers. She stood with a smile that said it all, and no words were ever spoken between the two. He just walked her to his car, got in and walked her to his bed. He was gone before she could even wake up. Though he did catch her name when he looked into her wallet for some cash and he saw her ID.

And now he was staring after a dark haired girl with eyes the color of honey and sun kissed skin, with a feeling that, if she wasn't home with her brother, he'd barge in there and give her a piece of Dale Barbara. He'd probably even stay the night and sleep beside her until she woke up. Might as well prepare her some breakfast before heading out. However, the problem was the Dome. If Barbie did what he was feverishly thinking about, he wouldn't be able to skip town and disappear from Laurie's life. He'd be stuck here and everything with the young brunette would be awkward as hell.

So the new deputy put his car in reverse and rolled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Yo, Barbie, get up!" it was Linda, knocking on the door Barbie was supposed to be sleeping in. But he wasn't. He was sitting and writing in the little journal book he brought everywhere he went. He checked his wrist watch and sighed. Ten a.m.

With a groan, the young man got to his feet and dusted his dark washed jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket and flipped it on. He holstered his gun, took the keys, and was out before he let out another breath. Linda was standing by his door with her blue uniform on and leaned against the wall. Her hands were rested against her belt and when Barbie came out, she didn't waste time in blabbing his whole day to him. "Alright, we need to get this town back on it's feet," she started, matching her step with his. "The diner must be reestablished, the streets cleaned and most of all, those Dundee kids must be stopped, ok?" her raspy voice echoed off the walls. God, he hated that voice. Almost looked like she had screamed all night.

"Alright," he gave his accord with a nod.

"Go around and ask the town folks if they want to help in cleaning the streets," she started, pushing the doors and stepping out into the crisp October day. "Go down to Ollie's well, Big Jim and him got in a little misunderstanding about the water. I'll head down to find the Dundee kids and meet you back at Ollie's at three, all good?"

"All good, chief," he responded before heading for the nearest police cruiser.

"Wait for Junior, Barbie!" Linda shouted after him. "He's here in a minute, just wait for him!" and before Barbie could formulate any kind of protest, Linda was in the cruiser. Just great.

That stupid Junior kid followed him to the cabin and blabbed about some girl, Angie, who apparently, Barbie screwed her brains out. Barbie had no clue what he was talking about until Junior talked about the blonde girl who asked Barbie for a cigarette about two days ago at the hospital. Barbie remembered finding the young blonde really attractive, but she wasn't legal, well, that's what Barbie thought. She might have been a ticktock over seventeen, or maybe twenty. Whatever, to Barbie's eyes she looked juvenile. Poor Junior asshole tried to take a swing, but ended up being beaten down. And now, Linda made the said asshole a deputy.

Barbie didn't wait for Junior. He sped down the roads right after Linda had cleared. He headed for the houses and after talking to some disinterested people who promised they'd help, he headed for Laurie's house. Her house was pretty much in the middle of no where. Just a random house on some random street. When he parked the cruiser in front of the house, he could tell immediately that someone was playing loud music in the house.

Some loud, hip hop beat was emerging from the houses walls as Barbie stepped out of the cruiser. He could feel the bass in his chest. He waited a bit outside, looking at the house for any sign of life. There was none, only the loud music and the thudding bass.

So, he decided to climb onto her porch and knock anyways. Nothing, not even the lowering of the music. He rung the bell and waited. Still, nothing. He rung again and when the door still didn't open, he walked the length of the porch to the front window. He squint his eyes when the reflection in the window didn't allow him to see through until he could see something moving inside. It wasn't something, but _someone._ And that someone happened to be Laurie... fresh out of the shower.

He could tell by how slick and dark her hair was, diving down her back and dripping water onto the floor of her kitchen. She was cooking something behind the half wall. She was concentrated, brows pulled together and mouth twisted into a straight line. Her body adorned a mid-thigh white knitted sweater with sleeves that fell over her hands. Barbie couldn't see if she was wearing any shorts whatsoever, since all he saw were her legs.

Barbie gulped down a lump in his throat, feeling a bit guilty to be spying on some girl. When his concentration fell back to the girl's face, she was bobbing her head to the beat as she looked inside her fridge. She smiled when she found what she was looking for and took the orange juice out. Barbie tried to control himself as he watched the brunette bounce around her kitchen while whatever was in the pan cooked. She started some idiotic routine with the beat and laughed at herself after stopping. Barbie huffed. He went back to the door and waited for that half second between two songs before knocking with all his might on the door.

The music came to a complete stop and utter silence filled the ex-military's ears. He looked around him for any sign of life and then knocked again, this time softly. A little padding sound tickled up to his ear drums and he frowned. It sounded like tiny little feet were running around on tiled floor. Until the door swung opened, he hadn't realized that Laurie had peaked through the window and ran to the door.

She stood before him, lips parted and eyes wide. Her skin was pinkish due to the hot shower effect. Her rosy cheeks became even more red when she saw the man's eyes trail down the length of her body twice. It's like he couldn't decide where to look. Not at her eyes, of course. How many things he'd imagine if he looked in her eyes were obscene. He could definitely not look down at her chest, that would just be idiotic of him. Not at her legs because then he'd have the incredible urge to pass his hands over them if he did. So he looked at her tiny little feet. She balanced on one, he noticed, while she held herself on the door frame with her right hand. "Barbie?" she asked in a little, almost shy, voice.

"Hey," he answered, meeting her gaze for a split second. He tried looking in her eyes and concentrate, but when the image of her looking up at him appeared before his eyes, he went back to staring at her feet.

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked, confidence back in her voice. He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He was making it too obvious and, by the tightness in his pants, so was his little buddy.

"Um, uh, Linda's uh gathering some people to help clean the streets and stores and all," he stated matter of factly. Laurie nodded, lip struck between her teeth.

"Yeah, heard," she answered. She shuffled onto her left foot and then back on her right. Barbie placed a hand onto his neck and rubbed.

"You wanna, uh, join?" he asked, looking up to see her reaction. It was so uncommon of him to be shy. Having been in Iraq and all, he learned pretty quickly that being shy got you no where in today's world.

"Sure," Laurie answered. "Uh, you wanna come in while I change?" she offered. Barbie's head snapped up and he saw the uncertainty on Laurie's face. He knew what she was thinking. She didn't know the guy, but she was just being nice, and she secretly hoped he'd say no. However, she also hoped he'd say yes. "We should also pass get my brother at Joe's house," she said. Her brother wasn't there. Barbie gulped.

"Yeah, sure," he said and stepped into the brunette's house.

Laurie closed the door behind him. The man inhaled the subtle, fresh scent of the girl and felt a tingle go straight for his crotch. _Stop being such a man!_ he yelled to himself. This girl was a town girl, everyone probably knew her and loved her, even though she was kind of rebellious. So, if the town folks learned some town skipper screwed their towny girl, what would they think of him? Wouldn't matter if there wasn't some fucking Dome around the damn town.

However, Laurie's brother wasn't home. It wouldn't be inappropriate. She'd probable unravel in his arms and melt into him as quickly as butter melts in a hot pan. This was his occasion to do what he was thinking of doing just hours ago. So, why wasn't Barbie pinning this girl to the wall, pressing her heating body to his and screwing her until her screams blew the roof off? Even he didn't know himself.

Laurie came back from the kitchen eating a grilled cheese. "There's one left on the counter, take one if you want," she said as she dashed up the stairs leaving a light smell of shower gel behind her. Barbie didn't even move an inch, just stayed standing in the doorway.

Laurie came back down the stairs maybe ten minutes later. She found Barbie at the same place she left him. Laurie wore a black, round collar tee with a pair of light blue jeans and skate shoes. Her hair flowed down her back, already starting to dry and curl. She dressed respectfully, Barbie noted. He never, in the three times he saw her, seen her with something flashy or revealing. It was like she was keeping everything hidden or a secret. A secret, he decided, when he saw a hint of sports bra strap. She probably crushed her breasts into that so she didn't attract attention. For more than a split second, Barbie wondered how they'd look in a normal bra. He found out he didn't really give a shit.

"Eli's at Joe's, so let's pick those kids up, is that alright?" she asked, coming down the stairs as she ate the last of her grilled cheese. Barbie could only nod, not trusting his voice. When his eyes met hers, he thought he'd really do it. Grab her neck and smash his lips to hers, maybe shove his hand down her pants or something. Maybe pick her up and run up the stairs, find a bed and throw her on it so she could be all his. But, she was giving him such a serious face. None of those doe eyes most girls gave him when they saw him. Barbie knew he was attractive. So, seeing the brunette's expression was like receiving a punch in the gut. She was immune to his physical appearance. That was rare. Even though he really wanted to, he had to restrain himself. It was obvious the girl wasn't in the mood. Barbie wasn't some rapist on some stampede.

The pair walked out the door, Laurie closing and locking it after Barbie had passed through. They got in the car in silence. Well, everything was basically silence to Joe's house until Eli got in the back and didn't stop complaining that he looked like a fugitive. Joe and Angie didn't want to come, so it was just Eli, Barbie and Laurie.

It was surprising to drive into town and seeing so many people working to get the streets cleaned off, the stores and the diner cleaned too. Even Laurie, who had been here her whole life, hadn't expected to see so many people willing to help. The police cruiser cruised down the lane and came to a stop near the sidewalk. The three people in it got out and shivered in unison at the crispy air of mid-October. Dale gave a sideways glance to the young brunette, before she headed for Sweetbriar Rose with Eli.

Dale was tempted to follow the brunette, but decided against it. He would be useful in getting the streets cleaned more than wiping tables. So, the young man jogged to where three men were trying to push the abandoned car out of the streets. Before he could get there, however, Linda cruised in the street with the other police cruiser. She signed to Barbie and parked the vehicle beside the other cruiser. Junior got out of the passenger seat with a grim look on his face.

Linda came rushing to Barbie with her breath cut short from her lungs. "We got the Dundee boys," she breathed. Barbie nodded. Those boys had killed Rose and tried to rape the poor Angie McCain, who had been lucky enough to get saved by Barbie. "Junior killed Waylon," Linda added and looked back at the said Junior, who was just standing by the cruiser with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What about the other one?" Barbie asked instinctively. Linda shook her head.

"I had to shoot him," she answered. "Both boys will get a respectful burial," she finished, her hands holding her belt. Barbie nodded and looked down.

"Reverend Coggins takin' care of 'em?" he asked. Linda nodded and gulped.

"Though Coggins has been acting strange lately," the chief said shaking her head like she couldn't believe it. Barbie frowned and looked back up. Linda could be attractive if she wasn't so straight forward and married to Rusty. Her body was too thick for Barbie's liking and he hated her voice. She was a nice woman, but not nice enough for Barbie to want to take her back to his bed.

"How strange?" he asked. Linda glazed her eyes and sighed.

"He's been blabbing about some MOAB shit from the bible saying it was some place where God said they were all sinners so they paid," was her answer. "Coggins been saying MOAB is now Chester's Mill."

"Linda," Barbie said, now lively and strangely fidgety. "You said this girl, Dodee, was hearing radio exchanges between the army outside the Dome, right?"

"Yes, with her that electronic thing of hers, yeah," Linda answered, frowning. Barbie gripped her shoulders.

"Where's that radio place again?" he asked.

Linda gave the address to the radio station and Barbie was off in a blink. What he knew that nobody else did was that the town of Chester's Mill was in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from Under the Dome. I do own my OCs Laurie and Eli Thunder. Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Squirrel and Cat

Sweetbriar Rose wasn't as hard to clean as Laurie had thought. Once started, it was easy to catch the beat of the clean up crew. You just washed and cleaned whatever was dirty and replaced everything that had been misplaced. All the trash and/or broken things were moved to the outside.

Angie appeared half way through the clean up process, face grim and dark. Rose had died. Laurie felt a bit bad and wanted to wrap her arms around the younger girl, but decided against it. Even though she was quite friends with Angie, the brunette couldn't bring herself to console the young girl. So, without any other spoken words, she helped the young blonde clean the back room and lock up the rest of the stock. Seeing Angie sigh at the missing food, Laurie felt a pang to the heart to have stolen some food. It had been necessary. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

Laurie lost sight of Barbie after he had interacted with Linda Everett. He had grabbed the chief by the shoulders and shook her like his life was depending on what she was about to tell him. Then he rushed on like a scared squirrel. As more of the day went on and Laurie couldn't stop thinking of Barbie, she didn't stop imagining him as the scared squirrel. If he had been a rodent, the squirrel would fit him perfectly. And what would Laurie be in all this? She was the type of girl to run away from situations she couldn't handle or was scared of, even though she denied it to herself. She was tough, yet a person who gave up easily. She could bury her emotions so deep, it would take ages to reach the center of them, and she always had a hard time with the sentimental stuff. So what would that make her? She decided to check it out later on the Internet.

"Looks like that Barbie guy has been spending quite his time with you, hasn't he?" Angie teased, walking in the back room with a bucket of water and two sponges. The buckets bubbled with soap and steamed. Laurie shot her friend a glare from where she was dusting the top of the fridge, which was perched on the counter.

"Shut your trap, Angie," the brunette grumbled. Angie flashed her a bright, toothy grin.

"Isn't he a bit older?" Angie persisted, getting to her knees with the bucket and dipping the sponge in the bubbly water. Laurie sighed and hoped off the counter, throwing the duster on the wooden shelf and getting to the floor herself.

"Why that doesn't seem to bother _you_ does it?" Laurie snapped, drowning the sponge in the hot water and wrung it so the water dripped back into the bucket before flopping the sponge onto the floor.

"Don't get jealous 'cause I got more experience than you, little girl," Angie retorted with a smirk. It never seemed to hurt the girl whenever someone insulted her about her sexual life. She would always answer with a smart remark, or just grin and wink. But, Laurie had a theory it did do something to the young blonde. She visualized her emotions inside her like a soft rock, slowly decaying with every insult thrown her way, and one day that rock would be nothing but dust and that would be the day they'd lose Angie McCain. But right now, with the floor to clean, Laurie didn't really bother with Angie's emotional rock turning to dust.

"I'm not jealous," Laurie answered with a huff. "No offense," she added. Angie just shook her head with a grin and continued scrubbing the floor.

Half way through the cleaning of the kitchen floor, the door to Sweetbriar rose dinged open and someone wearing heavy boots marched it. Even though Laurie couldn't see who was coming in, she had the idea it was a deputy, due to the heavy duty boots. Half the people who had been in the diner to help were gone and only Angie, Laurie and a handful of kids up in the upstairs rooms. "Angie!?" someone called. Junior Rennie?

Angie got to her feet in a loud exhale of breath, followed quickly by Laurie with a frown on her face. The blonde looked back to her friend with a look that scared the shit out of the brunette. "I'm not here, 'kay?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Angie!" Junior called again. Laurie frowned and dropped the sponge onto the floor. It did a flopping sound and splashed water onto Laurie's white skate shoes.

"Why, Ange, it's Junior?" Laurie asked, a bit too loudly. Angie ushered her and grabbed her arm. She squeezed so hard Laurie was sure there'd be bruises after. Angie's frantic eyes looked deeply into the brunette's and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Angie," both girls snapped their heads up to the voice in the door way. Junior Rennie stood in a blue police uniform with his hands on his belt, his shoulders squared and his brown eyes trailed on Angie. So, Linda made Junior a deputy too, what was so wrong about that? Even though he couldn't be trusted with a gun (and Laurie saw he wasn't carrying one), he would never do anything to hurt anybody. Even though Laurie thought he was a bit bizarre since he was with Angie, he was just probably acting on what they called Love.

"No, Junior, your dad said you would never-" Angie started to protest. It was like Laurie wasn't even in the room.

"I know," he interrupted. "I know. I just came to tell you the Dundee boys'll never touch you again," he looked down and licked his plump lips. Angie back up and frowned, blue eyes squinting.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, voice perplex and afraid. Junior looked back up.

"Means they're dead," he answered a bit to harshly. Both Angie and Laurie gasped, but still Junior didn't take notice in the brunette. He took a dangerous step forward, making Angie take one back and almost bumping into the water bucket. Laurie thought wise to pick it up and hold it against her.

"You killed them?" Angie asked, a sob clogging her throat. "You-you monster," she added, which did no good to the temper of Junior, who clasped his jaw tightly and bald his fists.

"I get rid of the pieces of shit who tried to take advantage of you and that's how you fucking thank me?" he yelled. Angie jumped and flinched away, further from the on coming Junior.

"You're not even supposed to be here!" the blonde yelled back. "You think by saying that I'll magically come back with you? Junior, I'll never be with you, ever!" Laurie's heart hammered against her chest when she saw Junior lunge for the blonde. How stupid was he? He would hurt Angie in front of Laurie and leave a witness? Or was he thinking of getting away with this by flashing the daddy card?

Laurie, always impressing herself, threw the water into Juniors face. He yelled and covered his face with his hands. Angie screamed out. Junior looked back up and his fury eyes met the perplexed orbs of Laurie. He lunged at her now and Laurie only saw to throwing the empty bucket at him. It clanged onto his head, but didn't slow him down. His body came down hard on Laurie's, who thought her heart would burst right through her chest and he would eat it. Weird, while being assaulted, Laurie was thinking of Junior eating her heart.

"Let her go you fucking bag of shit!" Angie screamed, straddling his back and throwing her small fists on his chest. He roared and stumbled back. He threw himself at a wall, Angie's back colliding with the cement. She fell off him with a loud gasp for air.

Laurie reacted fast. She threw herself for the knives under the sink. She was about the clench one when a hand clamped down on her neck and hauled her up. Junior brought her to her feet and banged her head onto the sink once, before Angie was throwing random items from a drawer. Plastic bowls, graters and pans flew across the kitchen. A red plastic mixing bowl hit Junior on the head and he let got of Laurie, who stumbled back and fell on her ass. She felt a pang on her forehead and held a hand up. Blood oozed out from a cut over her right eyebrow, but otherwise, she was physically fine.

Angie was quick at trying to get Laurie on her feet. "Nice throwing that mixing bowl," Laurie managed to croak out a laugh, and so did Angie.

Junior grabbed Angie around the waist and hauled her up with a roar of rage. The lack of support sent Laurie back down on her ass. Angie was thrown across the room. She hit the sink and broke it, water spraying everywhere in all directions and wetting everything. Her hair was damp in the back and Laurie could see the terrified look on the blondes face as she saw Junior march for her.

It took all her might to push her fear away and get to her feet, but once there, Laurie jumped Junior and straddled his back. Angie threw her leg out and hit him in the balls. He fell to his knees, which made Laurie fall back to her feet. Water sprayed everywhere, and now both Laurie's and Angie's hair were damp to the core. Junior's chocolate hair was slick and hanging over his forehead as he flinched in pain. Angie pushed him onto the floor before hurrying out the kitchen followed close behind by Laurie.

"We have to find Linda," Laurie breathed, opening the door for Angie to walk out of the Sweetbriar.

"No!" she yelled as she continued running down the lane with Laurie.

"Why?" Laurie yelled back. Angie stopped and took her hand. She guided her into an empty store and headed for the back. Laurie frowned, feeling her heart slow down a thud.

"Big Jim and I made a deal," Angie sighed, once they were settled on the floor of the store. Angie pushed her wet blonde hair behind her ears and sighed again.

"A deal?" Laurie questioned. "A deal that he could beat you up and he would be a free man, Angie that's-" she was interrupted when Angie shushed her.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Look, Junior is mentally ill." Laurie nodded forcefully. "He-he locked me in his fallout shelter for three days. Big Jim saved me, but we made a deal. He said that if I never said anything about what Junior did, Big Jim promised Junior would never touch me again. And you know that it's better to be on Big Jim's side than on the other. If I tell about Junior, who knows what Big Jim'll do to me or Joe."

Laurie shook her head in disbelief. How could Big Jim do that? Understood it was his son, but let a possibly mentally ill person walk around, make him a deputy and let him mess with whoever was absurd. "Wow," Laurie sighed, letting her head hang low.

"So we go back, clean up the best we can, and say the sink was an accident, 'kay?" Angie urged, eyes bulging out of her head like a dear caught in headlights. Laurie nodded and got to her feet. She managed to walk out of the store before she spotted something moving from the corner of her eye.

A cat was waddling across the street, small and black. So Laurie was a cat, she decided. A cat was a wee bit self fish, careless and hidden on the emotional part. It did it's own thing and only interfered when strictly necessary. It was snippy and attacked when less expected. Laurie smirked when the cat waddled onto the sidewalk and scurried away.

* * *

Barbie closed the door of the radio station hard, a frown knitting his eyebrows together. He hadn't liked the way Phil had almost forbidden Barbie to hear the army transitions. Despite their edgy history together, Barbie couldn't believe the DJ wasn't allowing an ex-military to hear the transitions.

MOAB. Dear God, this town was in huge danger. Mother Of All Bombs, that's what MOAB meant. Coggins' hearing aid had probably interfered with the military transitions and thought it had been the voice of God. Barbie had to warn the town, but without alarming them into a state of humongous panic. MOAB was planned to hit in a day and a half, which meant not tomorrow, but at noon the next day. Barbie had to, first, find a safe place to get everyone too in hopes the missile would not hit them there. But there was no hope. A MOAB was sure to destroy everything it was destined to hit.

So, here was the plan. Ask either Laurie or Big Jim (he hated to admit) if they knew a safe, underground place to hide, even though it'll be useless. Then, once it was found, get on air and address the town. He just hoped the people wouldn't go crazy and listen to him. So, off he was in the police cruiser to find Laurie. She was almost the only one he really knew in town enough to ask for a place like that. Of course, he'd have to tell her about the bomb, but she handle it well.

When he arrived into town, he was surprised to see how clean it was since he left, which was barely an hour ago. His eyes scanned the lively street until they fell on a familiar figure sitting on the sidewalk alone. Laurie. She made Barbie think of a cat. Enjoys her own company better than anyone else, get's angry when things don't go her way and he was ready to bet his fortune that she was a great manipulator.

Barbie parked the cruiser and jumped out of it. He headed to where Laurie was wringing her hair and water dropped onto the cement. He frowned when he noticed her wet, clamped hair and clothes. He also saw the small cut over her eyebrow and was surprised at the weird anger bubbling up in him. "Laurie," he called, his tone of voice sounding more like a question. She looked up at him and her honey eyes seemed to light up. Barbie's vision trouble for a split second, and he thought he pick her up and kiss her.

"Hey," she answered, voice raw. Barbie frowned deeper, sitting beside her.

"Why are you all-" Barbie stopped himself before he would say something that would make him think wrong. "What happened?" he preferred. Laurie smirked and looked up. Barbie couldn't stop himself to admire the beauty of her skin beaded with water drops and her clothes stuck to the form of her body and her wet hair.

"Had an accident with Angie in the kitchen," she answered, her eyes traveling to the said Sweetbriar Rose. "Slipped and broke the sink," she chuckled, like she couldn't believe it. Well, that would explain her wet state and the cut over her brow.

"Do you need anything for that?" he asked, trailing a finger to the bloody gash over her brow. She hissed and flinched when his finger came in contact with the skin.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks," she mumbled, her eyes dropping to the ground. Barbie didn't miss the slight blush creeping up to her cheeks and smirked. When he pulled his bloody finger back and wiped it on his jeans, she looked back up and smiled.

"Listen," he started with a sigh. "We need to talk. There's something I need to ask you." Laurie looked into his eyes with a frown and cocked her head to the side. Barbie quirked his lips at her. They were sitting inches apart, their faces millimeters apart and if Barbie dared to lean forward her wet, pink plump lips, they'd be kissing. When he looked down at her lips, there was a burn there. He burned to crash his to hers and hold her to him. It almost like her parted lips were begging for him.

"Sure," she interrupted his thoughts, his eyes springing back to hers. Her honey eyes were a different story. So strong and closed, almost daring you to defy her. He knew he would never be able to kiss her by looking in those eyes, unless they changed. He was hoping, so secretly, that they would.

"Somewhere private, please," he ushered. Laurie bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright," she agreed, and they both got to their feet. They got into the car and Barbie drove it down the lane, further into the part of town where there would be no one to see them.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice

**I do not own anything pertaining to Under the Dome. But I do own my OCs Laurie and Eli Thunder. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ice

Laurie didn't know why her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. She had no clue why her palms were so sweaty and her breathing was raspy. All she knew was that she was sitting beside Dale "Barbie" Barbara, and he was turned in his seat to look at her. His blue eyes burned her skin like a benzine fire and she was itching to open the window, to just breathe in air that wasn't contaminated by her nervousness. Her heart was aching for a fresh breeze or something to take away the heavy blanket sitting over her shoulders. She slowly turned her gaze up to Barbie's. Was he going to kill her? Did he lure her away from town to rape and kill her, or was there really something important he needed to ask? Well, Laurie was about to find out.

"Laurie, what I'm about to tell you might shock you," he started, voice sounding much like the ones in those horror flicks she used to watch with Angie McCain in seventh grade. Laurie swallowed hard and forced herself to keep her eyes trained on Barbie. She could see her hand trembling from the corner of her eye and hoped Barbie couldn't see it. She didn't want to show any sign of weakness, so she dove her hands in the pockets of her jeans and sat back with a sigh, her throat seeming to clog. "I think, no, I'm pretty sure that the army is going to send a MOAB on Chester's Mill," he said. Laurie's head shot up and her eyes went wide. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her fear clogged any coherent words from coming out of her mouth and she'll be damned if she can ever move again. "A MOAB is-"

"I know what it is," Laurie interrupted quietly, voice trembling. Barbie looked deep inside the brown of her honey like eyes and felt the empathy. If she wasn't so cold and fridged, he might have wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him for comfort. He knew there was nothing to say that would comfort a promise of death, but Barbie had been in the same situation so many times before that it just started to take a toll on his shell.

"Laurie," he said, the name seeming to slide off his tongue like melting butter in a pan, slick and slow. "I know this is hard news, but you have to help me, 'kay?" he persisted. If Laurie was the hard shelled girl she put out to be, than she could easily bury her fear and deal with it for the time being.

"Yeah," she sighed, turning her white face to the window. The sun burned down on her through it and she glazed her eyes.

"Help me find a place to get the people of Chester's Mill to a safe place," he said, his voice sounding like he had ran the mile. "Do you know any places like that?" he asked. Laurie nodded and turned her face back to him.

"Yeah, but there's no use in sending them there," the girl sighed back. "The MOAB will kill us all, so what's the point?"

"Hey, hey," Barbie urged, taking the girl by the shoulders. The brunette's eyes scanned down to where Barbie was making contact with her bare arm. Goosebumps ran across her skin, and for a moment, she forgot about the bomb and it was only the goosebumps and the fire Barbie's skin was provoking on hers. "There's still hope the Dome will protect us, right?" he asked, sounding more like he wanted to comfort himself instead of Laurie, who just looked straight in his blue eyes. Ice, she noticed, looked a lot like his eyes. She nodded slowly and he pulled away, sadly.

"There's the abandoned mines, they kind of served as a fallout shelter back when..." her voice trailed off and she frowned. "Actually, I don't know when," she chuckled, the sound sounding more hysterical than humane.

"Good," Barbie answered with a nod, taking his eyes away from the girl. Ice, she remembered, they're ice. Ice, when too cold, can feel like a burn. "Let's go to the radio station then, let the people know they need to be at the abandoned mines for after tomorrow at ten," he said, mostly talking to himself because the girl beside him had broken into hysteric giggles. She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded.

"Ok," she said through chuckles. Barbie just huffed with a smirk and drove the car to the radio station.

Upon arriving at destination, Barbie looked over the now calm Laurie and smiled at her. She smiled back, honey eyes digging holes in the ice that portrayed as his eyes. They slowly got out of the car, the crisp air venturing into their light clothing and chilling them. The radio station rose on it's two stories in front of them, tall and skinny, like the skeletal boy named Joe. The pair didn't speak as they marched up the alley and knocked on the door.

Dodee answered in her usual attire. Her huge body could not conform to the latest fashion designs, but she still knew how to dress. She adorned a fluffy white shirt with a black, tight leather jacket and a purple scarf. A pair of dark washed jeans and Adidas sneakers completed her look. A huge smile erupted on her face when she laid eyes on Laurie. The two had been close friends during their high school years, despite the little age difference. "Laulau!" she squealed, opening her arms for the brunette to squeeze herself onto her body. Despite her size, Dodee was quite comfortable! Dodee flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and giggled. "Such a long time you haven't passed by!"

"Well, you know me," the brunette answered while she tried not to sound too girlish, since it was _not_ her style.

"Yes, I know you, but you could of still passed by once in a while!" Dodee complained.

Laurie decided to ignore her statement. "Yo, Barbie needs to make an important announcement on air," she said instead, turning her eyes to the said Barbie, who just smiled at Dodee and switched his weight to his left leg.

"Oh, sorry, hey Barbs!" Dodee giggled, the nickname of the nickname not really making anyone laugh.

"Dodee, let them in!" Phil yelled from the second floor. Dodee huffed.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. She let the young man and woman pass through, her giggles accompanying them. Phil was coming down the stairs dressed in his usual striped t-shirt and jeans. His black hair was styled up in the mini Afro of his and he wore his usual happy face.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, seemingly avoiding the eyes of Barbie. Laurie waved a hello, but Barbie contented himself with a simple nod.

"I need to get on air," he immediately said, voice stern and commanding. Phil frowned and his whole face dropped into a scowl as he turned his cold brown eyes on Barbie.

"And why would I give you that privilege?" he asked coldly. "To my knowledge, you can't sing, Barbie," his last statement made the ex-army laugh, but a laugh so fake and cold that a series of shivers ran down Laurie's spine. And she was ready to bet his laugh had made Dodee want to cry.

"I'm not going to sing, Phil," Barbie answered, every trace of cold humor gone. Phil's lips twisted into a scary snarl.

"Then why are you asking me to go on air?" he practically snarled. Laurie frowned. Why was Phil so mean with Barbie? Then, she had a realization. They probably had some history that wasn't too friendly. "You came last time to check the transmissions, now what?" Barbie inhaled loudly, keeping the ice portraying as his eyes on Phil.

"Phil," he said in his army-like voice, deep and somber. "The army wants to launch a missile at the Dome. It will destroy everything and everyone. I need to get the people to the abandoned mines for after tomorrow at noon. Therefor, I need to get on air," his declaration sent Dodee over the top. Her usual happy face slid down to a scared-as-shit face. Her eyes darted to the young girl beside Barbie, who just shrugged and pouted her lower lip.

"Are-are you serious?" Dodee stuttered, her lip quivering like it was the middle of winter. Barbie and Phil exchanged glares before Phil just trotted upstairs.

"We'll be fine, Dodee," Barbie tried to reassure the girl. Only Laurie knew a MOAB destroys everything it's destined to hit. If the army planned to destroy the Dome with the MOAB, then it was sure to work. It was just idiotic that they didn't think about the people living inside it.

"But," Dodee's voice broke and a single tear traveled down her puffy cheeks. Barbie, being the kind of guy to run when it gets sentimental, dashed up the stairs after Phil, leaving Dodee to Laurie. "We're gonna die in here!"

"No, no were not," Laurie tried to comfort, although she knew there was absolutely no hope. It all settled in unexpectedly. Her last two days were ahead of her. What would she do with them? How would she tell Eli that the MOAB will kill everyone? Her heart suddenly felt like it was a brick, just sitting in her chest and gaining weight with every new information she was getting.

Dodee's glistening eyes fell to the ground and she sniffed. "I don't want this to sound harsh," Laurie started, biting her bottom lip. "But you need to pull yourself together, alright, Dodes?" Dodee smiled at the nickname that was invented in high school for her. Her cheeks reddened and she sniffled.

"I guess I have to live my life to the fullest, right?" she giggled hysterically. Laurie shook her head.

"No, we'll be safe in the abandoned mine," she lied, already starting to believe herself. There was a static sound up stairs that made both brunettes look up. Dodee sniffed one last time before waddling up the stairs. Laurie didn't follow, she was too scared too. However, she did hear Barbie's voice.

He was saying the same thing he had told her in the car, except that he was addressing the town of Chester's Mill. His voice was low, calculated and professional. It gave shivers to Laurie, who just stood in the middle of the radio station with her arms crossed over her chest. A smug look took over her features as she tried to gulp the tears down. She could only imagine Eli sitting at Joe's place with a heart full of hope, when actually, there was no hope of survival. Chester's Mill would succumb to that MOAB shit bomb.

The static sound stopped as did Barbie's voice. A few seconds of utter silence settled in the building before shuffled feet came down the stairs. Barbie appeared, icy eyes cast to the floor and a body so limp, Laurie thought he'd fall down the stairs. He looked up into the brunette's hazel eyes and tried a smile. It didn't help. "I'll drive you back home," he croaked out. Laurie just nodded and followed the ex-military out the door.

Outside, the crisp air ripped at their bodies, the wind shuffling through them like leaves. Laurie shuddered as she got in the passenger seat and brought her knees up to her chest. Her arms wrapped instinctively around her calves and she hugged herself. A shudder of cold wind blew through the car as Barbie got in the driver seat, punched the key into the ignition and driving out onto the road. Laurie could only watch his hands handle the wheel. She could only concentrate on the muscles protruding and his fingers slightly squeezing the wheel. She could tell he had something to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "It's going to be OK," he finally said.

Laurie huffed and turned her eyes away from his hands. "That's all you found to say?" she smugly said, trapping her lower lip between her teeth. Barbie sighed and, from the corner of her eyes, Laurie saw his hands clutch the wheel tighter.

"Well, what else is there to say?" he retorted, voice obviously angry. Laurie glazed her eyes and shrugged.

"Tell that to the people who think they're surviving this," she answered sternly. "Not me. I'm not ignorant," as she finished, Barbie was rolling up into her drive way. The car jolted as the brunette let her feet touch the floor of the cruiser.

"No, you're not ignorant," the young man threw back, slowly taking the key out of the ignition. "But sometimes it helps to have hope."

"Too much hope is bad," Laurie frowned and looked out the window at her house. "You of all people should know this," she finished. Barbie sighed once again and hung his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Laurie said, seeing she had hit a sore spot of his shell. In response, the man shook his head and huffed.

"But you're right," he said quietly. Laurie shuffled in her seat, her eyes trailing back to the icy blue of the young man's.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" she blurted out before she had the conscience of what she was saying. A frown knitting her brows as she continued. "I mean, my parent's aren't in town so there's a bed available, and I bet it's more comfortable than the police station floor, you know?" Barbie smiled.

"I don't mind it, but thank you for the offer," he answered. His response disappointed the girl. Not only had she hoped to be a good citizen for once, but she needed the company for tonight. She needed someone who knew about the bomb. She needed someone, just someone there with her. Barbie would have been the perfect candidate. So, Laurie just nodded and slowly made her way out the car. She threw the door shut and walked in a daze to her door.

Once on the porch, a voice called her back. She hadn't heard Barbie get out of the cruiser, but he was and he was standing mere meters from her. "I'll stay for tonight, just tonight," he said in a quiet voice. "Thank you," he said. The girl nodded and felt the swell of hope in her chest.

* * *

Once Barbie was settled in Laurie's parent's room, he quickly made a hop in the shower. He took advantage of the fact that Laurie was in the basement to do his toiletries, which consisted of shaving, showering and a bit of cologne. Once he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater, he headed out the room and for the stairs. He hesitated at the foot of the stairs, bottom lip between his teeth. What would he say to her? He knew she had just invited him to stay over because she needed the comfort before undoubted death.

Unknowingly, he had made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of red wine from the counter, two wine glasses and headed for the basement. His idea was to make her cozy. He couldn't make her happy to die, but he could make her accept it. When his feet hit the scratchy carpet of the basement floor, he froze. Everything was pitch black and the only sound was the generator. His breathing increased as he realized she might have slipped outside or something. "Barbie?" he heard from his left. "Is that you?" the voice was sleepy and definitely scared.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"The lights are right in front of you, on the wall," Laurie answered. Barbie struggled with the wine bottle to flick the lights on. Well, the _light _I should say. It was only a head lamp on a table that lit, and nothing else. Through the dim light, he saw a fireplace, a sofa and a dark figure lying on the floor surrounded by a population of pillows and thick bed sheets. Laurie sat up from the floor and passed a hand through her hair. "Is that wine?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," Barbie answered, lifting the said wine and glasses in his hands. He sat down next to Laurie and leaned against he couch. She carefully took the wine bottle out of his hands and opened it. Barbie held the two glasses as she silently poured the red liquid into the invisible glass. Once they were half full, she set the bottle next to her and leaned against the sofa, glass to her lips and indulging the wine. Once the alcohol made a burning way through her throat, she hummed and glazed her eyes.

"Didn't think of that," she chuckled. Barbie huffed and took a swing of his wine, pinching his lips together as he stared at the floor. "What made you change your mind?" she asked quietly. Barbie turned to look at her, but she had already trained her eyes on him first. They orbs bored into each other as his mind was trying to formulate a good response that would at least make sense.

"Because I needed someone with me tonight as well," he croaked out. Laurie's eyes shifted so quickly, that Barbie barely had the time to see the change. However, Laurie turned her face to stare at the empty fireplace and took another sip of her wine. Barbie imitated her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Barbie smiled. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to indulge himself in her. He wanted to make her his for just one moment. If this bomb did kill them all, he'd never have his chance to get a taste of Laurie Thunder. A sharp intake of breath broke his thoughts. He found Laurie starring at him. A frown knitted his brows as she leaned closer and nestled her head onto his chest. "Hold me," she so quietly that Barbie barely heard. He hesitated, but then wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. He leaned his chin on the top of her head and sighed, content.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Seizure

A bright morning ray of sun light pierced through Laurie's eyelids as she awoke from unconcsiousness. Her mind wondered into the nano second of peace moment, where everything is perfect and as it was. Then, the memories come back and it's a dark tunnel of disappointment and fear. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she fluttered her eyes opened, light hurting her orbs.

Her head was nestled upon something comfortable, but hard. Her right ear was numb and she felt like her teeth had made an imprint on the inside of her right cheek. With a strangled groan, the brunette pushed herself off the comfortable thing and turned her sore face, eyes meeting the icy color of the man that she had used as a bed. Barbie.

Her first reaction was to widen her eyes and say something as idiodic as, "Oh." Then, her right hand went for her desheveled hair and she winced. She must look like such an oger to him. When she braved up enough to bring her eyes back to Barbie, he was starring with an expressionless face. His lips were swollen, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. His right eyeball was reddened and it seemed to take great efforts from him to even smile.

"Slept well?" he asked, his voice raw and roach. Laurie, still very nestled against his body, nodded timidly. She let go of her hair and turned so her back rested against the couch and she could stretch her legs.

"Did you hear if Eli got home last night?" she asked tentively. She wasn't worried about her brother, really, where could he go with this Dome? She just wanted something to say, to break the akwardnss of the moment.

"No, no one came in last night," Barbie answered, a yawn breaking his sentence apart. The brunette nodded and bit her lower lip. A tight feeling ran across her stomach when Barbie's arm skid against hers. She shot to her feet in a brisk moment, quickly starting to pick up the blankets and pillows left astray on the floor and couch. She bundeled them up in her arms and aimed for the stairs.

"Do you like coffee?" she asked, half way up the stairs. She heard a commotion and soon Barbie was following her up the stairs with the empty wine bottle, the two glasses and a blanket in hand.

"Who doesn't?" he replied with a chuckle. Laurie smirked, emerging into the morning bright hallway and making her way to the upstairs living room, where she dumped all the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure we still have eggs," she said, making her way to the kitchen. Barbie followed, dipping his hands into his back pockets after dumping the contents of his hands into the sink. He watched as the girl ripped the refridgerator door open and examined the contents. After a moment of observation, she pulled out four eggs, milk, butter and orange juice. And the cooking commenced.

With Barbie lazily coasted near the sink, Laurie went about to cook four eggs, four toast and make coffee. Soon, the kitchen smelled good, the atmosphere was less tight and the rumble of hungry stomachs filled the room. Two brilliant white plates were taken out, as well as two glasses and coffee mugs. A hand held out ustensils for Barbie to put on the table, which he did with a sarcastic smirk.

Laurie walked in with two plates of smoking eggs, oven cooked bacon and toast. She set the meals on the table and went back for the coffees. Once settled, she sighed and rubbed her stomach, shooting a tentative smile at the silent young man next to her. "Can we eat now?" he practically begged, which made the brunette laugh. She nodded and they sat, immeditately digging in.

When the meal was done and eaten in silence, Laurie got up and washed the dishes in the sink. Barbie quietly went up to his barowed bedroom and slipped into some jeans, a black t-shirt, socks and his trade mark leather jacket. He passed a hand in his sleep hair and then ran it over his face. Truth is, he had no clue what to do with the last day of his life.

"Yo, Barbie!" Laurie called out from downstairs. Barbie smirked and walked to the top of the stairs. He looked down at the girl who was still in her pyjama shorts and a hoodie, and smiled wider.

"Yeah?"

"Could you drive me to the cemetary today, please?" she asked, eyes gleaming with mischief. However, when she flashed a tiny smile to Barbie, his guts twisted. Something was up. His brows furrowed as he took a hesitant step down.

"Why do you want to go to the cemetary for?" he asked back, watching as the girl squirmed in her spot.

"I just want to see the grave of my grand ma before, well, you know, Kaboom," she blurred out so quickly it felt like the words were just falling off her lips, barely formed. Barbie nodded, but still not convinced she was telling him the truth.

"Alright, I'll drive ya," he finally said. Laurie seemed overly bit relieved as she climbed the stairs, breezed past him in a mixture of bacon smell and shampoo. Her feet carried her into her room until the door closed slowly and Barbie was left in the hall, standing one foot down in the steps with his hand on the railing.

He decided to wait on the porch, so he slipped into his boots and trudged out into the October morning air. He only had to wait fifteen minutes and the brunette was stepping out onto the dead leaf filled white porch. Her body adorned a purple long sleeved shirt with a cleavage that might have been too much if she hadn't worn her brown leather coat over. She had light blue jeans and her boots. Animal mittens warmed her hands and Barbie noticed she had on black leg warmers under her boots.

Her honey eyes met the ice of Barbie's for an instant before she looked away. A wind blew by and all the leaves on the porch ruffled towards the house. Barbie sighed and looked up at the sky. His eyes glazed. "Still that Dome, huh?" Laurie asked to break the awkwardness. Barbie smiled and looked back at her.

"Yep," was the only thing he said before the pair got into the cruiser and headed for the cemetary.

The ride was in silence, the outer world zooming by them in a sea of colors, mostly green, blue and white. Occasionally, they'd pass someone walking on the streets, but lately, no one risked that anymore. Especially since they all knew they had one day to live.

The car jolted when they arrived in the cemetary parking lot. A ray of sunlight pierced through the oncoming clouds and shone straight in the girl's eyes. She covered them with her forearm. "So, when did this grandma of yours die?" Barbie asked cautisously.

"Three years ago," Laurie answered quietly as the cruiser engine was cut and the sound of unbuckling seat belts rung through the car. They both got out and closed the door.

"She was burried here?" the young man continued his questioning. Laurie nodded.

"I thought that was obvious," she mumbled back. Barbie huffed.

He followed the girl to where her grandmother's grave was. It was a eerie grave, dark and dusty. Piles of leaves lay of the tombstone and dead flowers were scattered around it. On the epitaph, the engraving marked: "In loving memory of Shaela Marie Trenier Thunder, you were loved and we will miss you." Laurie crouched down and, with her sleeve rolled up to her hand, brushed the leaves off the stone.

"Grammy Shay," she smiled. "That's what we used to call her," a weird, awkward laugh rumbled out of her throat. Barbie winced at the sound and moved back a step. However, the sound seemed to be caught in her throat. Laurie coughed and grabbed her throat with her left hand. Her body twist to the side and she coughed again, her brows furrowing and her eyes squinting.

"Hey, you OK?" Barbie asked, crouching down beside her with true concern etched on his face. Laurie shook her head and coughed again, her breathing rugged and rasped. Barbie grabbed her shoulder and shook her, his military training kicking in. He was about to put it on action when the brunette colasped on the leaf covered ground and began to tremble all over. Barbie looked at her with wide, scared eyes. Oh no, she was having a freaking seizure!

At first, he just stared at her. Her eyes were closed, but the rest of her body was suffering violent tremors. Her head hit the ground and shook, cracks and pops heard everytime her bones came down hard on the ground. Then, her arms crossed over her chest and her hands extended. Barbie's heart pounded as fear rose in his throat, strong and vivid. That wasn't normal.

The young man took the brunette's head in his hands and held it while she continued to shake. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and her fingers went rigid. "P-pink s-stars are f-falling in l-lines," she spat, saliva drooling down the side of her cheek. Barbie shivered, the fear so uncomfortable that he wanted to itch right out of his skin. Just watching her, with her eyes empty and rigid like a bar, made a huge shiver slither down his spine. "Pink stars are falling in lines," she said more clearly, just as her iris dialated and her honey eyes settled on Barbie.

Her body went limp. The wind stopped blowing and every sound was cut. Goosebumps rose on the brunette's skin, rising so deeply Barbie could see them on her face. She blinked. "Pink stars are falling in lines," she growled, so ferociously that it gave a jump start to Barbie's heart. His mouth opened as wide as his eyes and his whole body went hard. His hands gripped her head.

"Laurie," he muttered, a slight frown knitting his brows together. Laurie's body recieved some king od shock just as her back made an arch and a weird, croaked out sound escaped her throat. Then, she limply fell back to the leave filled ground, eyes closed and face serene. "Laurie?" Barbie asked, shaking her head slightly, the fear dissapating since the girl was now motionless. She remained that way even after Barbie let her head go and was shaking her shoulders. "Laurie!" he exclaimed. His eyes widened and the fear came back. She wasn't waking up. "Shit," he gritted, passing his right arm under her knees and his other under her shoulders. He picked her up, her head lolling back. He had to get her to the clinic fast. And what the hell where pink stars?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Glint

Barbie stirred in the chair. His back was aching like hell. It felt like the fire was raging from his bum up to his neck. He'd been sitting in that darn hospital chair for eight hours, sleeping awkwardly and waking up whenever the girl in the bed would whimper. He was never sure if she was dreaming, but he would often hear his name begin whispered softly from her lips right before he would wake up. Then, he'd turn his face to hers and see her sleeping peacefully, her chest heaving up and down with the smooth rhythm of her breathing.

He looked at her then. Brown, loose strands of hair were covering her cheeks that were slightly reddened. Her eyes darted under her lids and her mouth moved ever the slightest. Barbie wondered what she was dreaming about.

***

_There was a huge commotion behind her. She twisted around violently, her hair flying around her face. She watched as a leaf made its way through the dark, shining like gold, and it landed right at her feet. A shiver slid down her spine. That leaf alone made all that noise? Impossible. How could such a light and small thing make a huge tremor in this impotent darkness? _

_Laurie shivered again. She wanted Barbie. _

_"Barbie!" she called out. Nothing answered her. The leaf glowed even brighter. Her heart started to pump fire, literal fire. Laurie bent over and whimpered, her hand clutching her chest. A groan escaped her throat when the fire splashed around her insides like lava. She fell to her knees with a light cry, just as her forehead was beginning to bead with sweat. "Barbie!" she pleaded. Her eyes began to water. A sliver of gold seeped out of the leaf in front of her and slithered by her, like it was floating in the dark. _

_And then he was there. His strong arms were warmly wrapped around her waist. It seemed to ooze the pain. It seemed like the fire splashing around her was seeping through her skin and swooshing to the ground. Her eyes searched for his face but it was too dark. But she knew he was there. His warmth surrounded her like a huge blanket on a cold winter night. "I'm here," his roach voice spilled into her ears. She shuddered. A smile crept onto her lips. _

_"Barbie," she moaned. "Stay." He shushed her, passing his hand in her hair and rocking back and forth with her. With ever back motion, she felt his chest contract and she loved it. His body molded so perfectly to hers, it was like they were two puzzle pieces. _

_"Don't let them get you," he said. Laurie's peace bubble was popped and she frowned, her head lifting to look at the darkness ahead of her. _

_"What?" she croaked out. A shudder ripped through her body. Barbie's arms squeezed her tightly, keeping her incaged. "Who's them?" the young man beside her leaned his forehead against her shoulder and sighed deeply. _

_"There the ones who want to take you away from me, princess," he muttered. She could feel his lips mold the words on her shoulder. His breath warmed the spot on her skin and she shivered again. She was still not comforted by his answer._

_"Who are they, Barbie?" she asked coldly. He straightened and held her against him tighter. His hands cupped her cheek and his thumb traced circles on her jaw. _

_"I want to devour you," he softly muttered. Laurie squirmed. She wasn't comfortable in his arms anymore._

_"Answer my question," she begged, pushing her hands against his chest. He growled and pushed her back to him. _

_"I can't," he grunted, his hand dropping from her jaw to hold her hip. "I can't," he repeated. Fear gripped her then like an angry animal escaping from a cage. The torturous decent of fear in her throat made her want to vomit. Her heart started to hammer the shit out of her chest and she thrashed. _

_"Let me go," she said, falling onto the ground, feeling Barbie's hands sliding off her waist._

_"What are you doing?" he screamed. Laurie twisted onto her stomach. _

_"You're scaring me!" she cried, feeling his hands grip her torso and pull her against his chest. His right hand wrapped around her neck and the other circled her waist. "Let me go!" she yelled, thrashing her body around like a mad woman. "Stop!" he squeezed her neck until the air was blocked. "Barbie!"_

_***_

His name being yelled out made his whole body jump and he landed on his feet. Immediately, by instinct, he put his hands up ready for a fight. His eyes adjusted to the bad lighting of the clinic and there he saw it. A really disturbing sight.

Laurie was sitting up in the bed, eyes wide with fear boring out of them. A slight tremble overtook her body as her hair fell in waves of brown around her terrified face. As innoculous as she was, her face at that moment could of scared off packs of zombies. Even Barbie felt the sour urge to flee flood his insides. "Laurie?" he asked, his voice high pitched. The girl looked up at him and frowned. Her hands shriveled to her sides and her body went limp again.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She squeaked back. Barbie shook his head.

"No, no," he answered. "You were just having a nightmare."

"How do you know that?" she asked, frown deepening.

"Because you were yelling," Barbie answered matter-of-factly. Laurie nodded confusingly.

"Is everything alright?" came an out of breath voice from the door. Both of them jerked their heads to the voice.

A small nurse dressed in a white and pink apron stood on all her one meter 51 inches with black flats and denim jeans. Her luscious brown hair flowed down her back in a tight braid and she stared out of piercing blue/green eyes that look huge due to the slight tan of her skin. Slight freckles powdered the bridge of her nose and cheeks, giving her a bit of a school-girl look. Laurie knew who the young nurse was. She was well known as being Tenisha Kate Allan, the very studious, intelligent and successful girl in town. Her four years old sister, Abby, would always brag about her older sister. Well, who wouldn't? Tenisha was studying to become a doctor.

Although her first name was Tenisha, she preferred to be called Kate. Only her parents and mad people called her Tenisha Kate Allan. Kate and Laurie had been friends since eight grade, when they met at school and decided they'd be friends. Kate was nineteen, but only a few months older than Laurie. "Kate!" Laurie squeaked. The brunette nurse looked at her friend and her terrified look changed to a look of recognition.

"Laurie!" she squealed back. "I didn't see you come in. What happened?" Kate walked over to the hospital bed. Barbie watched her intensely, eyes riveted on the mysterious color of her eyes.

"I-I um..." Laurie trailed off, eyes empty and cast to floor. "Barbie, why am I here?" she finally asked. The young man straightened up and looked from brunette to brunette.

"You had a seizure, Laurie," he answered. Kate gasped and jerked her head between Barbie and Laurie. However, Laurie's eyes squinted and her frown came back. Her mouth opened slightly, then closed. She looked from tile to tile, then window to window and finally rested her eyes on Barbie.

"We went to the graveyard," she started, voice low and somber. Kate looked at the monitors as they started to beep feverishly. A frown knit her brows together and she bit down on her lip, concentrated. "We went for my grandma's grave, right?" Laurie was mostly talking to herself, eyes now cast down and hands on her head. "I don't remember the rest."

"You fell and, I think you hit your head on the ground," Barbie suggested. Kate shook her head.

"No," she started. "When I came in this morning, Betty told me the seizure patient had no physical damage," a low mumble of the generator interrupted her before she spoke again. "Nothing physical caused your seizure, Laurie."

"I've never had any before," Laurie stated, voice trembling with slight fear. Even if Laurie wanted to mask her fear, the monitors betrayed her.

"It happened when you touched the tomb of your grandma," Barbie stated. His posture was different now, Laurie noted. His arms were crossed over his chest, business like. A slight frown was knitting his brows together and his was pinching his lips. He stood straight with a cold, menacing look in his eyes. "You know, that grave yard is just meters away from the Dome," he said coldly. Kate frowned deeply.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked quietly. Laurie's mouth clenched.

"You sayin' I have something to do with the Dome?" Laurie gritted through clenched teeth. Her eyes grew fierce and angered, while the monitors went crazy behind her.

"All I'm _suggesting_ is that this morning you had this weird attitude when you asked me to go to the cemetery," Barbie answered, voice getting louder. "During the car ride, you were troubled. Then, you get there and you drop, and start mumbling shit about pink stars."

"Pink stars!?" Laurie exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Pink stars are falling in lines'," his eyes tightened. Laurie groaned and clenched her fists.

"I have no fucking idea what pink stars mean," she growled. "But I just had a seizure, woke up in here without one memory of it, and you're implying I have something to do with this whole shitty situation?" Now, it was Barbie's turn to growl.

"Tell me if you know anything about the Dome, Laurie," the sound seemed to come from deep within his chest and rumble right out of his throat. How dare he? Laurie had inhabited him in her own house, gave him food and shelter, and he's accusing her off this mess?

"Fuck you!" she yelled, getting to her knees on the hospital bed. Kate, frightened, backed up against the wall. Her eyes bulged and darted from Barbie to the hysteric girl on the bed. "I sheltered you, gave you food and some hospitality, and you dare accuse me of all this!" she screamed. "We'll be damned if _anyone_ in this God forsaken town knows anything about the Dome! Now quit the fucking interrogation and accusing, this isn't a Salem witch hunt here! Get out!" her last yell rung through the clinic painfully. Kate was covering her ears with her hands and had closed her eyes. Barbie just stood there with an expressionless face.

He nodded once, so mysteriously, and exited the room. His footsteps echoed down the hall until they vanished. Laurie flopped down on the bed with a huff and covered her face with her hands. "What was he talking about?" Kate squeaked. Laurie shrugged and shook her head.

"No clue," she grumbled back. Her voice was raw from screaming. "But he has no God damn right to accuse me of this, he doesn't," she finished. Kate came by her bed and nodded.

"Just let me check you out before we let ya go, alright?" Kate asked. Laurie took her hands away from her face and nodded. Kate always had the way with getting things off people's minds.

After Kate had finished checking Laurie out, she helped removed the shit stuck to Laurie and get her on her feet. Laurie dressed back into her jeans and shirt and tied her hair in a messy bun over her head. She felt so exasperated, after yelling at Barbie and waking up from the terrible dream, she just wanted to collapse in bed and never wake up. "I'll drive you home," Kate stated. "There's isn't much to do here these days anyways."

Outside, it was evening. The sun wasn't completely set so there was enough light to see where they were going. The two girls walked in silence, only the sound of their shoes hitting the cement accompanied them as they made their way to Kate's car. Laurie felt a bit sour, screaming at Barbie hadn't really relieved anything. And if it did, it was only temporary.

As the girls got in the car, Laurie got sight of something dark and masculine moving around the corner of the clinic. She stopped, mid way in the car, and squinted her eyes. Through the dusk, she couldn't decipher who the shadow had been. Something with a slight glint fell from the shadow and hit the ground. Laurie's heart pounded when the shadow darted.

Laurie was after it in a blink. Kate yelled her name out, but he brunette didn't listen, she just ran to it. Frustration and fear and sadness, all of it were the factors that caused her to run to the shadow. In other words, it caused her to run to ultimate confusion.

Upon arriving, breathless due to the sprinting, Laurie looked around for the shadow. Her heart was in her throat and her lungs burned. Her honey eyes darted in the darkened parking lot, but nothing else was moving. A glint caught her eyes and she looked down, frowning. What lay on the ground struck her like a cold fist diving down her throat.

Lying on the ground, average size, was a glass, sparkling pink star.


End file.
